April Fools OneeChan!
by Zeldalover7777
Summary: It's April 1st! Patty and Blair pull a prank on Kid and Liz to make him a pervert and be in love with her. It's just a little prank, what could go wrong?


~Patty's POV~

I'm so excited! Tomarrow is April fools and me and my super serect best friend, Blair-chan, have the best prank ever ready for Sissy and Kiddo!Oh, and if you are woundering my she's my super sercet best friend, it's because people might think it's weird for us to be best friends because we're nothing alike.

But that's what they think.

Me and Blair-chan both love messing with people!

Like, Blair-chan always loves to try and get Soul to "play" with her because she loves to see Maka hit him in the end with one of her Maka-Chop's! She's says they make a cute couple, but are to dense to see that they both like each other.

Hee hee.

Last year for April fools, me and Blair-chan pranked Black*Star. It was SOOO funny!

It's a long story, but he ended but naked in the middle of Stien's class room.

He always says that if he finds the person who did that, he'd chop them up with you know, when she is in weapon form. In her human form would be silly.

I laughed out loud.

"P-Patty are you o-ok?" Crona asks me

Hee hee, Crona's so cute when he studders. I had a crush on him for a while now. He's just to cute!

"Hee hee, yeah I'm fine Crona!~" I reply.

"Oh, o-ok."

I looked up at the clock in the class room. 'Class is over in 5 mintues' I though to myself.

"Patty, look at the chalk borad, not the clock." Stien calls over to me.

"Hee hee, sorry!~" I sing back.

For the next 5 mintues it was just Stien talking about something about soul's or whatever. Then the bell rang, I shot up from my set to run out the door.

"Patty! Where are you going?" Onee- Chan calls over to me.

I stopped. 'Damnit. So close.' I cruse to myself for not running faster.

I was going to meet Blair-chan at the park today after school.

"I'm just going to the mall!~" I lied. Oh wait. I shouldn't have said that.

Sissy loves going to the mall.

"Oh, thats great! I have to go their always well-"

"NO, I HAVE TO GO ALONE!" I cut her off.

She looked at me alittle scared. "O-oh ok. Be back soon though. We're going to meet up with Maka and Tusbaki and 8:00!" Sissy told me.

"OK ONEE-CHAN!~ "Than I ran out the door to go find Blair-Chan at the park.

~Blair's POV~

I was waiting for Patty-chan at the park like she told me to. But I couldn't fine her!

"Patty-chan?~" I called out

"Blair-chan!~" Hearing Patty's voice, I turn around and see her running towards me.

"What took you so long Patty?" I ask.

"I had to run all the way here, I couldn't find a bus. Hee hee." She giggled.

"Thats ok Patty," I winked at her. "Now! What shall we do this year for April fools?~"

Patty had a evil grin on her face."I was hoping this year we could mess with Onee-chan and Kiddo.~" I thought for a second. What could be possable prank Liz and Kid on? "Sure, but what could be prank them on, Patty-chan?"

Her grin grew.

"I was thinking you can you your magic to turn Kiddo into a pervert and totoal in love with Onee-chan!"

.Death.

Patty-chan's idea. It's AMAZING!

"Patty-Chan! That idea is great!" I cried out.

"Yes! So will we do that this year?" She asks me.

Well I wanted to prank Stien and Maire this year, but this idea was better."Only if you promise me next year we can prank Stien and Maire."

"Hee hee, there a cute couple. SURE!~" She reply.

"Great!~" I said sitting down on a bench. "Let's think of a plan to make Kid-kun drink a magic postion."

Than we started to form a plan.

~Kid and Liz, normal person POV~

Kid and Liz were walking into Death house when someone called out to them;

"ONEE-CHAN, KIDDO!~"

They both turned around at the same time.

"Oh hey Patty, your back sooner than I though."

"Patty! Where were you! WE WALKED HOME IN SUCH ASYMMETICAL FSAHION!" Kid crulled up into a ball on the ground, and started banging his fist to the ground. "I WAS SO ASYMMETICAL, I'M TRASH, I SHOULD JUST DIE!"

"Kid stop being such a emo! Let's just get inside and I'll make some dinner." Liz pated him back, tring to get him to get up. "Your not trash Kid, if you were no one would want to be around you."

"R-really Liz?" Kid sniffed.

"Yes Kid." She asured him.

'Aww...' Patty think to herself. 'Their so cute.' She dosen't want to ruin the moment but oh well.

"So Onee-chan are you going to make dinner or not?" She said getting them to turn to her.

"Oh right," Liz said getting up. "let's go inside. Get up Kid." She said holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Make sure whatever you cook is symmetical Liz." Kid said to her to as the three of them wanted into their home.


End file.
